legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Release Notes
This page is an archive of the live 1 LEGO Universe release notes. Release notes from the beta test can be found on the Beta Release Notes page. __TOC__ November 1, 2011 (v1.10.3) Release Date This update to the LEGO Universe client, including the changes below, is expected to go into effect Tuesday, November 1, 2011. Shouty McBullhorn *The crocodile egg promotion is now over. Shouty McBullhorn will no longer be a vendor. October 18, 2011 (v1.10.2) Release Date This update to the LEGO Universe client, including the changes below, is expected to go into effect Tuesday, October 18, 2011. Shouty McBullhorn *Shouty McBullhorn is now a vendor! For the next 13 days, he will sell a Crocodile Egg everlasting consumable to players using a membership. October 11, 2011 (v1.10.1) Release Date This update to the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu release, including the changes below, is expected to release Tuesday, October 11, 2011. Teleport to Friend *For all players, if you have a friend who is in Ninjago Monastery and you enter the Ninjago Monastery zone, you should now be in the same instance – you should see them in the Monastery as well. *If you use the “go-to-friend” feature (found on the map), it will work correctly as well. Mac Client *For Mac Users, the Mac client has received a new update which should resolve some of the issues players have experienced logging in. Ninjago Monastery *You should no longer be smashed while using the earth lantern in the Fire Garden. Shouty McBullhorn *Shouty McBullhorn's name should now display correctly. September 20, 2011 (v 1.10) September 20 Release Notes (v 1.10) Release Date The Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu release, including the changes below, is expected to release Tuesday, September 20, 2011. Level Cap *The Level Cap has been raised to Level 45. *Upon reaching Level 45, players will now return from being smashed with 8 Life and 20 Imagination, as opposed to the normal 4 Life and 6 Imagination. Ninjago Monastery Zone *Minifigures who have joined the Nexus Force will have access to the Ninjago Monastery zone. They can launch to the Monastery from Nexus Tower. *This zone introduces 4 new versions of Spinjitzu – Earth, Lightning, Ice and Fire. Minifigures must learn these by completing specific Missions for Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai and Sensei Wu. *The Ninjago Monastery Zone contains over 86 new Missions and over 60 new Achievements. 13 new Daily Missions have also been added. Please note that Sensei Wu's Daily Missions have very exciting and rare rewards! *Skeletons armed with Maelstrom weapons are attacking the Monastery. Some have new abilities such as poison and stun. *Each element of Spinjitzu is taught in a specific Dojo, which features themed gardens outside and a puzzle-filled Attic in the space above each Dojo. *The Bone Wolf prowls the Ninjago Caves underneath the Monastery. *Using the new versions of Spinjitzu, Minifigures can now travel between Ninjago lanterns, allowing for quicker movement in the Ninjago Monastery zone. *New puzzles have been introduced, including those that may require two players to complete. Such puzzles are marked with an icon showing two Minifigure heads. *After completing a few Missions, Minifigures can speak to Johnny Umami in the Courtyard to learn more about Cooking. By using certain items, Johnny Umami can create more powerful consumable items. *Minifigures will be able to face off against Skeleton enemies from the Ninjago toy line. Smash Chopov, Bonezai and Krazi to prevent them from finding the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu! *1 to 4 Minifigures will be able to take on Frakjaw in his own Battle Instance. This instance scales in difficulty with the number of Minifigures who attempt it. This is a mid-Level encounter. *Many new Smashables have been added, some of which can be rebuilt and used against the Skeletons. *Over 50 new items have been added to this zone, including the Ninjago Hound Treat, Thought Blade, and the Sushi Delivery System. *Some powerful Elite weapons can be created by purifying Maelstrom Weapons you claim from the Skeletons. Visit Nya in the Monastery to begin this Mission chain. *New "Ninjago Monastery" models are available from Bubu Mumu, the Monastery's Models Vendor. *New "Skeleton Outpost" models are available as drops from smashing Skeletons and Skeleton supplies. Other Changes *The pet taming item for the Tortoise pet has been changed. *Players can now single-click items in the Action Bar to use them (this can be returned to the original functionality in the Options menu). *Trade changes detailed in this article are now active *Resizing the backpack will now stay at its new size in-between game sessions. *Look for Shouty McBullhorn in Nimbus Plaza and start the Nexus Force Championship Mission chain! *Improvements to double-clicking items in your backpack. *Named enemies in Crux Prime should spawn more often. *Minifigures can now double jump when falling. *The Nexus Force Championships begin on October 1. August 09, 2011 (v 1.9) Release Date The Power of the Nexus Force release, including the changes below, is expected to release Tuesday, August 9, 2011. Spider Queen *New players now have a quest line in Avant Gardens that ends with a fight on the Block Yard Property fighting the Spider Queen. *Current players will be able to experience this early-to-mid-level battle by going to the launch pad in the Spider Cave in Avant Gardens. *All players can experience the Spider Cave, knee deep with Spiderlings. Rocket Contest Winner *The January Rocket Contest Winner has been added to vendor Ace Warprider in Nexus Tower. LEGO Club Car and Rocket *A new LEGO Club themed rocket and car will be available for purchase from the vendor in the LEGO Club zone. Achievements *75+ new achievements have been added throughout LEGO Universe. Missions *We have added 15+ new daily missions to Avant Gardens and 1 to Nimbus Station. *We have added 20+ new missions to the Venture Explorer, Avant Gardens & Nimbus Station. Join the Nexus Force Path *The path to join the Nexus Force and join a Faction has been changed for new minifigures. *Existing minifigures who have landed in Avant Gardens or Nimbus Plaza and not joined a Faction, will find all of the Avant Gardens quests completed for them and the rewards sent to their in-game mailbox. They will be ready to join a Faction in Nimbus Station. *For existing minifigures who are already part of a Faction, the new missions will be completed for them and the rewards sent to their in-game mailbox. Venture Explorer and Avant Gardens *There have been several changes to the mission flow in the Venture Explorer and Avant Gardens for new minifigures. *A new Ninjago emissary, Rocco Sirocco, has a mission teaching players how to use their mailbox. As a reward, he shows off the power of Spinjitzu! *The Venture Explorer now features several new Classic Rockets in a mix of colors (with achievements for getting them all). Existing players can collect them in the Return to Venture Explorer instance or purchase them in Avant Gardens. The Pod and Steampunk rocket modules now drop when smashing Stromling Mechs in Avant Gardens. *New tutorial voiceovers guide the player in the early stages. *Players logging in to a map that has been revised will be reset to the nearest respawn point. Crux Prime *Good news! The Nexus Force initiative in Crux Prime is succeeding. Fewer Maelstrom monsters will now spawn as a result. *The amount of coins and tokens dropped by monsters in Crux Prime have been increased. *Named Maelstrom monsters will now spawn a bit more often to inspire their troops. *Daily missions to smash named Maelstrom monsters have been replaced by Achievements. Leveling and Progression *A new Leveling system based on player U-Score has been added to the game. *Existing players will have their old U-Score converted the first time they log into their minifigures. *Any rewards granted by levels will be placed in the minifigure's backpack or mailed to them if they do not have the room. *Players will see their own level in the top corner of the screen, including a new bar to track how much more U-Score they need to go up a level. *All existing achievements and missions have had their U-Score rebalanced. Items ' *Paradox Shinobi Faction Gear is now available. Rank 1 and 2 are available from the Paradox vendor in Nimbus Plaza. Rank 3 is available from the Paradox vendor in Nexus Tower. *Assembly Inventor Faction Gear is now available. Rank 1 and 2 are available from the Assembly vendor in Nimbus Plaza. Rank 3 is available from the Assembly vendor in Nexus Tower. *Sentinel Space Ranger Faction Gear is now available. Rank 1 and 2 are available from the Sentinel vendor in Nimbus Plaza. Rank 3 is available from the Sentinel vendor in Nexus Tower. *Venture League Adventurer Faction Gear is now available. Rank 1 and 2 are available from the Venture League vendor in Nimbus Plaza. Rank 3 is available from the Venture League vendor in Nexus Tower. *Capes are now available. Capes are worn in the shoulder/neck slot and are available in a variety of colors. *Valiant Capes for all Rank 3 Faction Kits are also available. These capes count towards the Faction Kit set bonuses. *Some capes are available as rewards for reaching certain levels, including the Nexus Force Cape. *Several items have had their stats changed and as a result have had their price and/or rarity changed. Here are a few examples: *The Firecracker now deals 3 damage instead of 1. *The Dragon Helm Mk 1 has been changed to 2 Armor, 1 Imagination. *The Faction Token cost of Rank 2 gear pieces has been lowered from 80 tokens to 60 tokens. '''Fixes ' *Miscellaneous tweaks and bug fixes have been made, including: *The amount of coins dropped when a player is smashed has been reduced by 50%. *Performance has improved in the Venture Explorer, Avant Gardens and Nimbus Station (higher framerate and less hitching). *Dragging a brick or model from your Backpack will cause your minifigure to equip his Thinking Hat automatically. *Property load times have been improved. *Using consumable items from slot 5 on the Action Bar will now take items from the smallest stack first instead of the first stack it finds. *When the last item of a stack is consumed, its icon will disappear from Slot 5 on the Action Bar. *Music should now play for all players on a Property, instead of just the owner. *Players can no longer delete a mail that has an undeletable attachment (such as a mission item); they must first remove the item into their backpack and then can delete the mail. *Daily missions to visit Properties in Avant Gardens and Nimbus Station now include Avant Grove and Nimbus Isle. *Players can now complete the final Nexus Tower Achiever Achievement. *Coin and Faction Token drops have been decreased in Gnarled Forest. *Changes have been made to limit the abuse of sending invites to become Friends, Team up, and Trade. *Clicking on the mission icon for a completed mission now shows the orange “return to mission giver” pop-up. *Nimbus Station features new signage to help guide players. *Treehouse and Space Fort reward model sets are available for sale in the Avant Garden picnic area. *If you try to whisper or team chat with certain players, a message will appear that they cannot receive your chat because they are playing on Free to Play accounts. *If you try to Best Friend certain players, you will get a message that they cannot because they are playing on Free to Play accounts. *If you try to trade with certain players, you will get a message that they are unavailable for trade. '''Known Issues *New top tiers for the Nexus Force Commendation and LEGO Universe Commendation achievements will not be completable by all players until future content (Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) comes online. *Some icons may not appear immediately if “Download During Play” is selected. *Loading each world will take longer the first time after this update is downloaded, but will be quicker than before on subsequent times. June 01, 2011 (v 1.7) Nexus Tower *Nexus Tower is now complete! You can travel there by going through the gate past Kurt Tussel in the Race Place in Nimbus Plaza or from Crux Prime. *Meet each of the Faction Leaders in Nexus Tower. *Nexus Tower introduces many new missions, including Faction Missions. *42 new Achievements have been added for even more challenge! *13 new vendors have been added to Nexus Tower, with new items for sale. *Over 123 new items and over 115 new models have been added including **Valiant Weapons! **3 New Rockets **Faction Pets **Exclusive Contest Rewards Nimbus Plaza *The Crux Prime launcher in Nimbus Plaza has been moved to Nexus Tower. Crux Prime *Players in Crux Prime can now view the completed tower on the horizon. *Players leaving Crux Prime will return to Nexus Tower. Mail *Players that have unread mail from Customer Service will now receive a notification when they log in. Items *The Dragon Helm MkII is now visible. *New 6 and 12 month membership rewards are available. Faction Kit Changes for 1.7 ''' ''All Kits'' *Imagination costs for skills have been rebalanced. ''The Sentinels:'' *General **The cooldown on the Strengthen armor ability has been greatly reduced. **Using strengthen armor now makes nearby enemies more angry with the Sentinel player. **All Knight and Samurai weapons now make enemies more angry than normal when hit with the weapon. This makes getting an enemy’s attention in a group battle easier. *Knight **Rank 1 weapon has had its damage increased. **Shield slam 1 has had its damage increased to 5. **Shield Slam 2 has had its damage increased to 10. **Round House has had its damage increased to 10 and its cooldown reduced to 10 seconds. *Samurai **Flaming Arrow 1 sets enemies ablaze dealing 5 damage over 5 seconds. **Flaming Arrow 2 sets enemies ablaze dealing 10 damage over 5 seconds. **Flaming Arrow 1 and 2 have had their cooldowns changed to 8 seconds. **Ronin Rush has had its damage increased to 12 and hits multiple enemies near the point of impact. **Ronin Rush Has had its cooldown changed to 10 seconds. **Rank 3 Samurai weapon has had its damage reduced by 1 to match the damage of the knight weapon. This damage loss is balanced out by the increase of damage on the Flaming Arrow 2 and Ronin Rush Skills. ''The Assembly:'' *General *Assembly weapons are now 3 hit combo weapons that deal 1+2+2 and rank 1, 2+2+3 at rank 2 and 2+3+3 at rank 3. *Engineer **All three Engineer Turrets now deal 1 damage per shot but fire at a faster rate and stay in the world longer after being deployed. **Personal fortress now deals up to 16 damage to enemies in front of the player, has had its close range widened to more reliably hit players near the player and has had its cooldown reduced from 120 seconds to 30 seconds. *Summoner **The life of the Summoner Bulpers has been increased to allow them to survive a bit longer. **Both Summoner Thwoks have had their ability to anger enemies increased and they now stay in the world longer after being summoned. **Summon Scratch now deals up to 16 damage to nearby enemies and has had its cooldown reduced from 120 seconds to 30 seconds. ''Venture League:'' *General **Venture League weapons have been changed to deal 1+2+2+3 at rank 1, 2+2+3+3 at rank 2 and 2+2+3+4 at rank 3. **Super Jump no longer flings the player forward. It now flings them straight up and slams them down dealing 4 damage at rank 1, 6 damage at rank 2 and 8 damage at rank 3 *Buccaneer **Damage of the Cutlass and Pistol charge up shot has been increased to 5 at rank 1, 7 at rank 2 and 10 at rank 3. **Full Steam Ahead has had its duration change to 9 seconds at rank 1, 12 seconds at rank 2 and 15 seconds at rank 3. **Funky Monkey now deals 5 damage to nearby enemies when it poofs away. *DareDevil **Flare Guns charge up shot now sets enemies around the point of impact ablaze and deals 3 damage over 1.5 seconds at rank 1, 5 damage over 2.5 seconds at rank 2 and 8 damage over 4 seconds at rank 3. **Fig on Fire duration has been changed to 9 seconds at rank 1, 12 seconds at rank 2 and 15 seconds at rank 3. **Fire Extinguisher has had its damage increased to 14 seconds and freezes enemies in place for 5 seconds. Cooldown has been changed to 20 seconds. ''Paradox:'' *General **The weapon charge up for Paradox weapons no longer takes life to use. **Paradox weapon damage has been changed to 1+2+2 at rank 1, 2+2+2 at rank 2 and 2+3+3 at rank 3. *Space Marauder **Plasma Ball damage has been increased to 6 at rank 1, 8 at rank 2 and 10 at rank 3. Cooldown is now 5 seconds. **Maelstrom Rocket now does 7 damage at rank 2 and 9 damage at rank 3. Cooldown is now 5 seconds. **Cluster Strike now releases 8 plasma balls that deal 4 damage each. *Sorcerer **Wand Mastery shots now track enemies making it easier to hit enemies that are moving. **Maelstrom Breath now deals infects enemies with an ailment that deals 8 damage over 4 seconds at rank 1, 12 damage of 4 seconds at rank 2 and 16 damage over 4 seconds at rank 3. **Dark Thunder now deals 8 damage and a knockback at rank 2 and 10 damage and a knockback at rank 3. Cooldown for these skills is now 6 seconds. **Last Blast deals 13 damage to nearby enemies while restoring 30 Imagination to nearby teammates. '''Building *Several changes have been made to help prevent models from disappearing for players. *Players will now enter building mode when they drag a model or brick from their backpack and place it on their property. May 3, 2011 (v.1.6.50) Dragonmaw Chasm Racetrack ''' *Yep! You will be able to race through the underworld of Forbidden Valley and swoosh across the branches of the Great Tree! Point of entry is a bouncer located in Mantis Rock. *Two new Dragonmaw Chasm Race Cars are available at Vendor Yam Waterwolf’s shop. *There will of course be new racing Missions and Achievements for you to complete on this exhilarating racetrack! '''Faction Cars and Rockets *Faction Cars! Assembly Blockader, Paradox Blindsider, Sentinel Stalwart and Venture League Hinterlander. *Faction Rockets! Assembly Solarblast, Paradox Darkwarp, Sentinel Startalon and Venture League Astroscout. *Buy them from your Faction Vendor in Nimbus Station – bring coins and Faction Tokens! Brick Donation for Nexus Tower *Everyone needs to brick in so Nexus Tower can be built in due time! Find the hungry Nexus Jawbox at the Race Place in Nimbus Station, and donate as many bricks as you possibly can. This is the first community mission in LEGO Universe history, so make sure you are a part of it. Hopefully, Nexus Tower will be the largest build ever seen in LEGO Universe! Nimbus Isle *This new Nimbus Station property is approximately as big as Avant Grove, so let your Imagination run wild! New Models *Find Autumn Helix in Brick Annex in Nimbus Station. Her new Safari and Zoo models will allow you to create the perfect setting on your property for… Pets on Property! *That’s right! Place your Pets on one of your Properties in Place Models mode, and add behaviors and movements to them. New Daily Missions *Donate More Bricks! Every day will have a new challenge to donate more bricks in the Nexus Jawbox for the construction of Nexus Tower. *Plus many additional very challenging missions, given to you daily by your Faction Representative. Specialty Gear *An achievement has been added for equipping all pieces of rank 1 gear. The reward for this achievement is the rank 2 book. You will be unable to purchase the rank 2 gear until you complete the rank 1 achievement. Any players who have currently used the rank 2 book will continue to be able to use and buy new rank 2 gear. *An achievement has been added for equipping all pieces of rank 2 gear. The reward for this achievement is the rank 3 book. You will be unable to purchase the rank 3 gear until you complete the rank 2 achievement. Any players who have currently used the rank 3 book will continue to be able to use and buy new rank 3 gear. Known Issues *Icons for custom cars, rockets and models may not appear for some players. This issue will be fixed in an upcoming maintenance. Item Changes *All black items have been turned a dark grey. Black items on NPCs have been changed to alternate colors. Black-textured items will not display differently; for example, the Captain's Hat will not change. March 22, 2011 (v.1.5.26) Ninjago Scrolls *The Ninjago Scrolls in Crux Prime will now reappear faster after they have been snatched up by another Minifigure. This means the Scrolls should be a bit easier to find, because you can no longer accidentally pass one, which has just been picked up by someone else, and hasn’t yet respawned. Nuckal and Roo Morgg *The loot drop-rates for these two beasts have been adjusted. Now, you will have to make a greater effort to get the really cool items. Prepare for battle! Dragon Helm MKIII *No more bald heads! The Dragon Helm (+5 Armor, +5 Imagination, it’s a good helm!) now shows up as it should. Leaderboards *All in-game leaderboards will be wiped with this release to give us all a fresh start! Building *We are currently seeing a building issue, where Property Models sometimes disappear. A temporary workaround, until we get this completely fixed, is to make sure you leave Building Mode if you intend on leaving your computer for a longer period of time. *If you are idle for more than 15 minutes, you will be sent back to the login page, and your Models might not have been saved. So make sure to leave Building Mode if you are leaving your computer! February 23, 2011 (v.1.5) The Battle of Nimbus Station *The action-packed new Battle Instance opens on the 23rd! Travel back in time to when the Battle of Nimbus Station took place by using the time-twister located in Nimbus Station near the launch pad for Avant Gardens. Robot City *On the 23rd, you can rocket off to Robot City! Go to Starbase 3001 to visit the all-new World Builder League zone! There will be Missions and some fantastic new rocket parts waiting for you! Frostburgh *Frostburgh is closing for the season! *Did you finish all the Missions? *Did you get the extra 2 Backpack slots from the Frostburgh Flag Hunter Achievement? *And do you have all the parts for the super pink Mint Condition race car from Frostivus Vendor Hansel Tinsel? Nexus HQ *The leaderboards for Footracing, the Shooting Gallery, Survival and the Monument Race are now accessible through Nexus HQ. See how fast your Minifigure is on its feet, and compare your times to your friends’! Note that there will be a delay between what the in-game leaderboards show and what is displayed on Nexus HQ. *'Due to glitches, this feature no longer exists. It still exists in the website's source code, however.' New Model Sets *How would you like to get your hands on the brand new Farm, Mech Bay, Micro City and Doom Star Models? Some can be purchased, others will be rewarded! New Missions and Achievements *New Missions for each small Property. *New Achievements for visiting other Minifigures’ Properties. *New Achievements for placing models on your Property. *New Achievements for adding Behaviors to your Models. Where’s Crux Prime? *A sign pointing the way to Crux Prime from Nimbus Station has been put up. Pssst, the Crux Prime launch pad is located at the Race Place in Nimbus Station! Crux Prime *The Ninjago Scroll in North Aura Mar is now easier to see! *The Imagination Spinjitzu pants will now be properly awarded when you complete the Nuckal Cracker Mission, even though your Backpack is full. *Speaking of pants, the Bat Lord pants are now available. But they’re rare, so you might not come across them that often! Enemies *Spiderlings have become immune to stuns, knockbacks and interruptions. How did that happen?? *The Stromling Ape Anchor now requires 9 Imagination to Quick Build. Mission change *The “Face the Ape” Mission given in Nimbus Station now rewards the consumable item “Anchors Away”, which drops an anchor on an enemy and causes 6 damage. Speaking of new items… New Items *Anchors Away *Peashooter Mark II *Banana Gun *Headbash Helmet *Howdy Cowboy Hat *Flowin’ MC *Blaster *Savage Club *Impact Wrench *Witch’s Surf-Broom *Padded Toque of Healing 'February 8 2011 (v.1.4)' Crux Prime *A sea of Maelstrom pounds against the desolate shores of Crux Prime. Its goal: to destroy the construction of Nexus Tower – and the beam of Imagination which the Tower will protect! *Team up for battle in the largest world yet discovered in LEGO Universe – and hold back the endless swarms of Maelstrom invaders until the Tower can be completed! *50+ new Missions and Achievements! *Innumerable new pieces of gear, decals, weapons and consumables to collect! *New armor sets like the Bat Lord or Mosaic set! *Gear up with alternate-color Faction Rank 3 Kits like the Black Knight, Red Sorcerer or Golden Samurai! *Visit Nexus Force Guard Kurt Tussle at the Race Place in Nimbus Station to get to Crux Prime! Ninjago Spins Up! *Skeletons have invaded Crux Prime – dangerous enemies who can only be destroyed by one thing: Spinjitzu! *You must seek out Sensei Wu in the ruins of the Ninjago Monastery to learn this powerful new skill. Then transform into a whirling tornado of pure Imagination and smash those Skeletons into bones and dust! *This first chapter of Ninjago features: **The start of an epic storyline which continues throughout the year. **Imagination Spinjitzu skill and gear. **New Skeleton creatures to battle. **Bony treasures to unearth, including the Skeleton Fort Model Set, 3 Skeleton Rockets, a Skeleton Car and even a Skeleton Dragon Pet to help you dig up the bones you’ll need! Teams Feature *Up to 4 players can now join a team and battle together throughout LEGO Universe! Invite your friends and other brave Minifigures to team up, set loot options and then watch each others’ backs as you take on the Maelstrom threat! Avant Grove Property *Big news for builders! A new, larger Property world has been discovered off of Avant Gardens! Do you have the bricks and Imagination to populate it? Clear the Maelstrom from the Avant Grove world, then settle it and start building your grandest creations yet! Rocket off from the picnic area in Avant Garden. Want to Meet Up with a certain Friend? *Now you can! Open the world map by clicking the Map icon at the bottom of your screen. Here, you can chose between your friends who are in the same world as you, and be teleported to the same instance as your friend! Zzzzzz *You will be kicked back to the login screen, when you’ve been inactive for 15 minutes. After 5 minutes, your Minifigure will become impatient, after 10 minutes it will lie down for a nap, and after 15 minutes you will be back at the login screen. Delete Stacks *It is now possible to trash stacks of items, all in one go. Drag them from your Backpack to the trash can, and you’ll get to select how many you want to throw away. Mission Complete! *The “Street Sweeper” Achievement can now be completed. *The last part of the “Go Outside and Play” can now be completed. *The “A Collector’s Dream” can be completed by Quick Building the Sirens who require a head in Gnarled Forest and the lion head Quick Builds at,Cavalry Hill in Forbidden Valley. Items which Lock on Pickup *Several items, including the Ogre Buckler, the Lucky Woodman's Axe and the Maelstrom Eye Shield are now locked to your Minifigure when it’s picked up, instead of when it’s equipped. Racing *There are now overhead rank indicators when you race. *Racing specific missions will now show up while you are racing, so you can keep an eye on how you’re doing. *The position of everyone in your race will now be displayed in the corner of your screen while racing. Shooting Gallery *Shooting Gallery specific missions will now be displayed while you’re sinking ships, so you can keep an eye on your progress. Special Faction Skills *Sorcerers, after using the powerful Rank 3 double-jump attack, you’ll now have to wait a moment before you can attack again. *Venture League members, the Venture “Lucky” skill will only work if you’re wearing all 6 pieces of Faction gear, not 5. *When holding the Summoner Rank 1 staff, it does not matter how long you hold the charger, the effect will be the same. Pets *We have adjusted the number of each type of pet wandering about. For example, now there are only three Rabbits, Cats and Dogs wandering about in Pet Cove. *The way pets interact with the environment, bouncers and chests have been updated. Maelstrom Horsemen *You should no longer be chain-stunned by Maelstrom Horsemen, preventing you from reacting. That’s just not fair. Token Drop Rates *Token drops for Admirals and Apes have been balanced – it has been lowered for Admirals and turned up for Apes. Gems *Wanna trade rocks? Gems are now tradable. News Screen *The featured news on the News Screen now changes every 12 seconds. Use the arrows on either side to browse through them! Glowing Maelstrom Anvil *The Anvil in Nimbus Plaza now requires 12 Imagination to Quick Build. Behaviors *You can see Behavior tooltips, if you click the small (+)-buttons on the behavior list. In addition, we have fixed the placement of the behavior slots. Models *Reward models have been modified and will be less "knobby" to walk across. To put this into effect, you'll need to go to your property, pick up the model and place it again! *The Fort Model Set can no longer be purchased from Autumn Helix. Look for new cool Model Sets, coming in a few weeks from a new model vendor! Boss Health Bars *The Bosses health bars show up correctly, all the time. LEGO Club *You no longer receive a LEGO Club book in your in-game mail, when you link your LEGO Club account and your LEGO Universe account. Instead, you can walk through the portal, as soon as you’ve registered. January 17, 2011 (v.1.2.33) Nexus HQ *Nexus HQ has launched! Nexus HQ is a new website where you can see look up info about your minifigures and the equipment in LEGO Universe. This is just the beginning for the Nexus HQ. Enemies *Hammerlings should now move correctly in the Venture Explorer instance. Building *If a player’s model is rejected, the player will now receive a message saying so. Frostburgh achievements *Frostburgh racetrack achievements should now count towards the “Go Outside and Play” racing meta-achievement. Game Economy *Faction token and coin payouts for the Survival, Car Racing and Shooting Gallery have been increased slightly. New Feature *When players complete the mission “Something in the Maelstrom,” a mysterious presence in the Maelstrom makes himself known. This is only seen one time on any play-through, but Paradox is developing a way to look into the Maelstrom from Nexus Tower, so characters who have already completed that mission will be able to see it there. December 16, 2010 (v.1.2.25b) Pet Taming *Some of you might have found it a bit tricky to tame a reindeer. Give it a try now, you should have better luck! Building *Wearing the Thinking Hat and being in build mode always go together now. Frostburgh *The Frostburgh achievement called ‘Frostburgh Achiever 2’ in your passport can now be completed. For new players, all achievements you complete now count. *For players who have already completed 10 missions in Frostburgh, but still don’t have the Frostburgh Achiever 2 achievement, a new mission to smash 5 lamp posts has been added, which, when completed, will give you the achievement. Racing *After completing the first 2 race missions racing trainer Velocity Lane gives you at the Race Place in Nimbus Station, you will have access to Peppermint Lane’s race missions in Frostburgh. December 1, 2010 (v.1.2.20) Frostburgh is Here! *The Frostburgh zone is now active. The zone includes new Missions, Daily Missions and Achievements to complete for items and Candy Canes. *Spend your Candy Canes at Hansel Tinsel’s shop to buy even more holiday goodies. *New items include 31 new Holiday Reward Models, 4 new Consumables and 28 new Accessories. There’s a new Reindeer Pet to tame. *Also, a Space Blizzard has blown over the Vertigo Loop Racetrack – brave the icy conditions and unlock 2 new holiday-themed racecars! *Finally, players can now toss snowballs at each other and spread the Frostivus spirit! Return to the Venture Explorer *Players can now return to the Venture Explorer to assist the Nexus Force in retrieving vital information before the Maelstrom destroys the ship. This single player instance includes new Missions, Daily Missions and new items. *It’s also a great way to return to the Venture Explorer and complete any Achievements you may have missed the first time through. Speak to Sky Lane in Avant Gardens after you have joined a Faction and completed her other Missions. More Backpack Space!!! *All Minifigures will get a special email from Dr. Overbuild which unlocks 20 more Backpack slots! *In addition, 5 new missions have been introduced around the Universe - complete these to unlock even more Backpack space! Speak to Beck Strongheart and Sky Lane in Avant Gardens and Kenjin the Wise in Forbidden Valley. *Finally, the cost of Blue Imaginite has been dropped from 1000 coins to 500 coins, which will make Rad Eccles’ Backpack Mission chain easier to complete. Survival Update *Gameplay in the Avant Gardens Survival instance has been updated so that the event is now more challenging, competitive and less prone to exploits. Because of this change, the Survival Leaderboards will be reset soon. Racing *Car-to-car collisions will no longer cause anyone to explode. Other Changes Several User Interface elements have been updated and changed. *The transition map screen has been updated. *All items now feature a new rarity UI display. The bigger the diamond, the rarer the item. *Dragon Bosses in Forbidden Valley have an updated Health Bar. *Lots of miscellaneous fixes throughout the game. November 9, 2010 (v.1.1.18) Starbase 3001 *Starbase 3001 is open! Enter from Nimbus Station, and check out the new cool areas MoonBase, DeepFreeze and Portabello. New Airport Models *66 new airport models have been added, and can be purchased from the models vendor in Brick Annex in Nimbus Station. Limited time only! Power-Ups *New power-up stacks have been created for 2, 3, 5, and 10 point values. Pet Cove *Buried treasure chests display the correct icon when you don’t have a pet. *Bella Pepper has new hair! Gnarled Forest *You will no longer be stunned when a Stromling Ape is killed while you are building an anchor. *Jail cells in Brig Rock now display a message telling you to use the correct weapon to smash the bars, if it is not already equipped. *When attacking enemies by a banana tree, you now target the enemy instead of the tree. Minigames *All Minigames now require you to pay 1 green Imaginite crystal to play. A mission has been added to Melodie Foxtrot after you complete her existing mission chain, introducing Imaginite crystals. *The shooting gallery experience should now be much smoother. *When racing, vehicles no longer are stuck with extra tire friction. *In the Dragon Den, the treasure chest now contains faction tokens for all team members. Mail *You are now informed of your actual number of unread messages when receiving a new mail notification. *Attachments can be accessed more rapidly. *Cancelling a mail reply will clear attachments from the reply message. Chat *The list of auto-suggested words for chat has been updated. Achievements *A number of items have had their stats increased or their damage increased, to reflect the difficulty of the achievements they are rewarded for. Quickbuilds *Quickbuild brick piles should now appear correctly. Passport *The passport tutorial now works correctly and allows you to go back in the tutorial flow if something is incorrectly chosen. Behaviors *‘On Impact’ behavior drop-down now has ‘Boundary’ as an option. *Some behaviors have new names. Getting Smashed *Health, Armor and Imagination are now reduced to 0 when you get smashed and return to the default values when you rebuild, as opposed to maxing them out. Properties *There is no longer an option to auto renew property leases. *Property Navigation will now allow you to search for text found in default property Names and Descriptions. October 22, 2010 (v.1.0.8d) Property *Fixed a bug on private property, which would cause some to get kicked out of the game and lose a couple of minutes of progress. October 21, 2010 (v.1.0.8) Front End *You will be redirected to a new LEGO Universe registration page when clicking the ‘Sign In’ button on the client login page. *If you type the wrong password 3 times and thereby lock your account, the flow to unlock you account has been optimized. Chat *The chat autosuggestions have been updated. Quickbuilds *Fixed a bug that would cause certain quickbuild brick piles to disappear. Missions *You are now rewarded every time you complete a Daily Faction Mission. Pet Cove *Coalessa has got a new outfit. October 26, 2010 LEGO UNIVERSE IS OPEN TO EVERYONE! *LEGO Universe is now open to all players who did not pre-order the game. October 8, 2010 LEGO UNIVERSE IS OPEN! *Founders will be able to enter the game and play today onward. Players who did not pre-order will be able to visit the game on October 26! *If a player's name is approved, it will be added to the allowed words in the chat. If the player uses the name randomizer, it will not be added. Category:Content